titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Charles "Charlie" Michael Logan
Appearance :Though in his early forties and being a scientist on top of that, Charlie has stayed in good shape--possibly due to his own personal pride. :He has an average but slightly athletic build, with a broad chest and muscular arms. He likes running his fingers through his hair when he's thinking, so it's always messed up, and there is a shock of white in his beard, which he keeps neatly trimmed. Charlie has one tattoo, a cross, on his left arm. If one looks closely enough at the cross's internal design, they could easily read out a very stylized "Laura Marie" on the vertical stripe. Clothing :Charlie is a very casual sort of guy. You'll never find him out of a worn pair of jeans, and if he's indoors, you won't find him in shoes or socks. His shirts, however, do change in color and style more frequently - he prefers v-neck shirts, but on occasion you could find him in a nice button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He's been known to pull on a leather jacket, and his footwear of choice is a pair of black, high-top Converse... though Charlie is willing to put on nice black shoes for special occasions. Personality :Charlie is a very friendly, easygoing man. He puts family before all else, and is far too stubborn and proud to even consider asking for any sort of help. However, at the same time, he will accept assistance if he honestly needs it and if it won't hurt his pride. Like his daughter, Charlie tells things like it is, with only a little concern for others' feelings, and can be particularly witty at times. However, if the need arises, he also knows how to keep his mouth shut - an ability that Laura lacks due to her temper - and be polite. While he seems relaxed a vast majority of the time, no matter the circumstance, Charlie is most comfortable on his own, with perhaps one or two other people around. Powers and Abilities Other Abilities :He's a flippin' genius. Truly. He's brilliant. And he's a pretty smooth operator. Relationships Mark, Marie, and Garfield :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Sarah :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Laura :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Klay and Savoy :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Seris :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Family *See Logan Family Tree History Backstory ---- :Charles Michael Logan is the firstborn son of Charles Marcus and Diana Lynn Logan, and the elder brother to Mark Logan. Both Charlie and Mark were big into science as young boys, which caused them to be closer than most brothers. In fact, the two were nearly inseparable, even teaming up for science fairs at school. Charlie even put off going to college to wait for Mark to graduate so they would go together, though they agreed not to room together - far too much time around each other wouldn't be good for their relationship - though their rooms were still close together. :When Mark married Marie, Charlie was the best man... and when Charlie married Sarah, Mark was his. They celebrated the births of first Mark's son Garfield and then Charlie's daughter Laura seven years later. But after Laura's birth, things began to go sour. First, Charlie and Sarah's marriage fell apart, causing the scientist to file for divorce and move to a small, cheap apartment in Alabama from their nice house in Chicago. Then, years later, Mark and Marie were killed in a boating accident, and Garfield adopted by the Daytons - Steve and Rita (née Farr). Charlie maintained contact with Garfield - as well as the Daytons. :Then, when Charlie was researching Sakutia - the virus that had turned his nephew into a green changeling - his dear daughter was accidentally infected. He was forced to mutate the infected genes, much like Mark had been forced to do to Garfield, or risk losing Laura forever. When Laura was 7, he took her to his lab to study her own mutated strain of the virus, since her animal forms had taken on her hair color due to his previous experimentation with it. The lab was bombed, though nobody is exactly sure who was behind it, and Charlie was critically injured. He had been buried under rubble and thus assumed dead when the emergency rescue came to pull little Laura out of the mess. However, someone found the unconscious Dr. Logan and pulled him from the wreckage afterward, sending him to a hospital in Canada to continue the charade of his untimely demise. Laura was placed with her mother, as her closest 'living' relative, and Charlie was made to remain in Canada under a false name to recuperate from his injuries. :It was nearly two years later that Charlie finally left Canada and made his way to Grimoire City where his ex-wife and daughter now resided. That's where he discovered that Sarah was letting researchers observe and perform tests on Laura, in an attempt to make money off of Charlie's research - which had been destroyed in the attack on his lab. Charlie, enraged, dropped a very obvious anonymous tip to the Titans (and his nephew, Garfield) about Laura's whereabouts and sat back to watch the action. He knew Garfield would watch over Laura, so Charlie's still being alive was still safely concealed. :But now, six years after his last bit of meddling, Charlie Logan has finally tied up all the loose ends surrounding his 'death' and has recently attracted the attention of none other than Klavier and Savoy Forrest, two boys he met years ago and practically adopted as his own. The twins were very happy to assist him in getting back in touch with the Titan Founders - and Laura - to shove him back onto the fatherhood wagon. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Shared NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Naturals Category:Science Category:Titans Together